


穿越

by JellyfishCl2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, all/Salazar, bottom!Salazar, top!Godric, 强奸行为, 性转, 恋爱攻略游戏, 穿越
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyfishCl2/pseuds/JellyfishCl2
Summary: 【偷来的】穿越恋爱攻略游戏梗，性转Helga和Rowena，Helga（♂）和Rowena（♂）还有Godric都是攻略对象有all萨倾向但主要还是戈萨，最后结局也是戈萨OOC严重，感情生硬虽然很难吃但我写的好爽23333有可能会有肉，肉的cp（应该是）戈萨





	1. Chapter 1

《我恨程序设定》

　　

　　1

　　『好想看大神玩恋爱游戏，大神的声音念起情话肯定超性感的。』

　　这，就是一切的开始。

　　2

　　萨拉查斯莱特林，YouTube网名Snake，一个游戏主播，主要直播解谜和动作类游戏。

　　某一天，一位粉丝的话引起了众人的一致好评，然后他们自发地发表了一个投票——你最希望Snake玩哪个恋爱游戏。

　　萨拉查想着反正上一个游戏已经做完了，新的游戏也还没决定，既然大家想看就去做好了。

　　于是他就去玩了票数最高的那个游戏。

　　然后就变成了现在这个情况。

　　3

　　他穿越了。

　　4

　　“萨尔。”穿着华服的人骑着马向他走来，“等久了吗？”

　　“没有，陛下。”萨拉查微微低头，不着痕迹地避开了对方伸过来的手，“您来的很准时。”

　　被称为陛下的人皱眉：“我说过别对我这么疏离。”被避开的手依然如愿地放抚上了萨拉查的脸颊，他不顾萨拉查有些僵硬的身体倾身吻了吻他的嘴角，语气满是无奈：“你真是块捂不热的石头。”

　　“陛下，我们该走了。”萨拉查侧头躲避那人灼热的呼吸，偷偷抬眼看了这位陛下头上的爱情值，然后松了一口气——那个掌握着他生命安全的数值并没有因为他的僵硬闪躲而减少。

　　5

　　萨拉查在这个游戏已经经历不知几周目了，他心很累已经懒得数了。他一想起当初决定来玩这个游戏的草率决定就一阵头疼，这个游戏到底怎么回事？！真是人老了跟不上年轻人的思维了，这群小孩子怎么会喜欢玩这种毫无逻辑莫名其妙的游戏？还念情话，边念情话边被追杀？确定这不是是恐怖游戏吗？

　　萨拉查刚来到这个游戏的时候正好是一个孩子刚刚记事的年级，虽然对于恋爱游戏来说是早了点，但是正好可以让他适应一下，这很好。没用几年萨拉查就弄清楚了这个游戏的玩法：如果是可攻略对象，那么人物头顶会有人物名字和身份简介，还有一个他至今都没有搞清楚到底怎么计算的爱情值。

　　爱情值，初始值50，增加到100表示攻略成功，减少到0则表示攻略失败。失败了他就会有大麻烦——

　　攻略失败就会被攻略对象追杀，然后回到他刚刚穿越来的那个时间点。

　　萨拉查，成功攻略7人，失败……往事不堪回首他实在不想提，但游戏一开始就说明了只有攻略10个人才能结束。

　　我还有回家的那一天吗……萨拉查面无表情地表示生无可恋。

　　6

　　第一周目

　　萨拉查家是个贵族家庭，因为对游戏世界还不算了解，所以第一周目他选择了顺其自然，父母让他干什么他就干什么，于是他很自然地顺着父母的意进了皇宫，接受了爵位。他站在大殿上，不动声色地环顾了一圈，只有两个人头顶简介和爱情值——国王陛下戈德里克格兰芬多和国王的妹妹薇薇安格兰芬多公主。

　　国王大概是给女性玩家的选项吧。这么想着，萨拉查果断选择了公主殿下，他看向薇薇安，抿着嘴笑了笑，女孩偷偷红了脸，头上的爱情值滚动着增加了数值。看来这个游戏没有我想象的那么难，萨拉查在心里松了口气，没注意旁边那位陛下微沉的脸色和掉了一截的爱情值。

　　公主确实很好攻略，萨拉查虽然没有玩过恋爱游戏但也看过，大概套路还是懂的，情话他知道的不多但看的书多了，临时编几句也不是什么大问题。攻略成功的提示音在萨拉查选择了求婚选项的时候响起，公主殿下惊喜地捂住了嘴，不顾形象地牵着他的手在皇宫里奔跑着——她急着去向她的哥哥申请婚礼。

　　“你们说什么？”

　　萨拉查敏锐地察觉了空气中的危险因子，他将还兴奋着的公主扯到身后，这才发现戈德里克头上的爱情值不知道什么时候已经变成了0。还没来得及开口愤怒的国王陛下已经掀翻了桌子来到他面前，扬手就是一巴掌，力气大得让他的脸偏到一边，脑袋隐隐有些发晕。

　　“哥……啊！”萨拉查转过头，不可思议地看着戈德里克眼睛都不眨一下，不，他甚至没有转头看他的妹妹一眼，就一剑刺进了她的胸膛。

　　“萨拉查斯莱特林。”这是他第二次听到戈德里克叫他的全名，第一次是封爵的时候。

　　他当机立断转身就跑，他需要冷静下来好好梳理一下，绝对有什么地方不对，这个游戏和他想的似乎有什么不一样。但他也没能跑多远，甚至没出这个房间，追过来的戈德里克抓着他的头发，把他的头狠狠撞向墙壁。

　　“跑什么？这么不想见到我么？”

　　7

　　书房一片狼藉，纸张沾染了血腥。

　　血从额头流下来，萨拉查喘了口气，勉强让自己冷静了一些，他开口，试图缓和一下气氛：“陛下，请您冷静点……”

　　戈德里克松手，将他转过来，说：“我很冷静。还有，我记得我说过你可以直接喊我的名字。”

　　萨拉查毫不犹豫地改口：“戈德里克。”如果两个人打起来他绝对不是戈德里克的对手，毕竟区区几年的格斗术学习跟上过战场的战斗经验完全不是一个水平线的。

　　戈德里克定定地看着他，衣服上还沾着薇薇安的血，头顶血红色的已经归零了的爱情值没有变化。他突然低声笑起来，伸出手，像是没看见萨拉查下意识的躲避一样，轻轻地抹去他脸上已经略微干涸的血迹，说道：“你看看你，你的爵位是我封的，你的领土是我划的，你的权利、你的钱财，都是我赏赐的。就连你现在穿的衣服，都是我亲自挑选亲自给你送去的。”他说着，狠狠地撕碎了萨拉查身上的衣服。“薇薇安给了你什么？她对你比我对你好么？”

　　“没有，陛下……戈德里克！请冷静点！我很抱歉！……呜！”萨拉查终于感到慌乱，事情的发展让他不敢相信。但仔细想想戈德里克喜欢他明明是那么明显的事，从没有哪个贵族能得到国王如此青睐，不仅被允许直呼国王名讳，就连别国献上的贡品戈德里克都能当场让他随意挑选。刚开始的时候萨拉查也感到疑惑过，但渐渐地也就习惯了，完全没有想过他一个男的会被另一个男的喜欢上的可能性。

　　而忽略了重要事实的结果就是现在，他被戈德里克按在地上，脖颈就像被狮子捕猎到的猎物一样被啃咬，身上的衣物已经被撕成布条。萨拉查仰着头，小心地喘息着，脑子里不停地想着逃脱的方法。但他怎么逃呢？暂且不说他打不过戈德里克，这是他的皇宫，他的命令就是最高指令，现在想来，戈德里克对他如此放纵却没人有半点不满，想必是被强行镇压了吧。

　　“呃啊——”像是察觉了萨拉查的走神，戈德里克张嘴咬上脆弱的乳头，血珠立刻就冒了出来，又被他重重地舔去。“戈德里克……戈德里克你冷静点……呜……”平日里他虽然沉默寡言但也算得上能言善辩，现在对着戈德里克的眼睛却只会来回重复那几句。那双眼睛里满是求而不得的恨意，让他不禁怀念起往日国王陛下的满腔柔情。

　　当戈德里克分开他的双腿的时候萨拉查终于控制不住声音的颤抖：“戈德里克！戈德里克陛下！你不能——”剩下的话被戈德里克没有润滑的直接进入堵在了喉咙里，萨拉查只觉得眼前一片黑，连听到的声音都像是隔了一层棉花：“我能，在我的国家，没有我不能的事。”

　　没有润滑，甚至没有留出适应的时间，剧烈而连续的疼痛让萨拉查只能发出抽气一样的呻吟，身体僵硬地像个死人，下半身疼得他恨不得不要这半截身体。当他终于感觉到戈德里克射在了他身体里，他听到他重复了一遍：

　　“在我的国家，没有我不能的事。萨拉查，包括得到你的心。”

　　他听见胸口传来血肉破开的声音。

　　意识归于黑暗。  
　  
　　8

　　睁眼的时候，看到的是熟悉的天花板。萨拉查抬手，那是一双属于孩子的手——很明显他回到了刚穿越来的那一刻。

　　他缩进被子里，蜷成一团，这具身体没有经过粗暴的对待，但那种撕裂的痛觉依然停留在神经，他抑制不住心底冒出的寒意。玩了太多游戏的他即使穿越了也没有太多的带入感，他始终记得自己是个局外人，所以对所有人都没有投入太多感情，但当面对隔着屏幕的置身事外和身临其境的强烈对比，他感到全身发冷。想起那个泛着红光的数值，萨拉查才发现他不知道什么时候已经不自觉把大家当成是真正的人了，毕竟在在这个世界生活久了，也不是所有角色都像是攻略角色一样给你做好了选项。而戈德里克狠狠地打醒了他——无论行为多像人，他们都只是冰冷的程序而已。

　　萨拉查深吸了口气，闭上眼在脑海中打开系统界面，意外地发现公主的名字依然在已攻略名单里。看来攻略进度并不会因为他的死亡而收到影响，他想，这真是唯一的好消息。他并不喜欢公主，但仍对她感到难过和抱歉。

　　这一周目还是别进皇宫了，他边起床边计划着，反正皇宫里也就只有两个格兰芬多是可攻略对象。公主已经攻略，他又完全不想见戈德里克，就不需要进宫了。

　　9

　　“萨尔，你还记得艾丽卡表姐么？”

　　新的一周目和上一周目没有太大变化，但很多细节萨拉查根本没怎么用心去记，比如他在游戏里的母亲问的这位表姐，他就一点印象都没有了。

　　“就知道你不记得了，你小时候她还抱过你呢。”他母亲好像很开心的样子，笑着说，“她刚才来信了，说生了个可爱儿子。”

　　好机会。

　　10

　　说服父母让他离开家对萨拉查来说并不是难事，更何况他还有身为小孩子的优势。只不过……

　　萨拉查看着笑得一脸幸福的表姐和抱着他的手啃个不停的小侄子，努力控制着不让自己嘴角抽搐——

　　这个比自己小了十岁的小侄子，也是攻略对象。

　　头上的爱情值一下掉了一截。

　　“……”我做了什么，我才刚来啊……萨拉查无奈，低头往小婴儿肉嘟嘟的脸上亲了一下，然后满意地看着爱情值蹭蹭蹭地上升了。

　　果然还是小孩子好啊……等等戈德里克好像也比我小？想起戈德里克萨拉查的心下意识地慌了一下。算了还是别想他了……

　　11

　　萨拉查并不是非常喜欢小孩子，但也不讨厌，而且他一直都是一个很有耐心的人。这就导致……

　　“反正小罗文那最喜欢萨拉查了，萨拉查从小就懂事，交给你我们很放心！”

　　哦。

　　于是萨拉查就彻底沦为了小侄子的保姆。好处是有理由不用进宫见某个黑化起来极其暴力的国王，坏处是身上时刻黏着一个小拖油瓶。

　　虽然经常在心里吐槽表姐姐夫把孩子丢给他自己去过二人世界这种不负责任的行为，但对于照顾罗文那萨拉查其实没多少怨言。

　　比起其他孩子，罗文那显得安静又好学，他最喜欢的事就是被萨拉查抱着听萨拉查念书。不知道是不是系统设定，罗文那对萨拉查听话得让他父母嫉妒地咬手帕。罗文那不听话的时候，他连骂人揍人都不用，转过脸不理他就行了，过不了多久，小侄子就会过来扯衣角，扭扭捏捏地认错。

　　萨拉查发誓他在表姐姐夫的眼中看到了羡慕嫉妒恨。

　　他叹了口气，抱起罗文那，在肉肉的小脸上亲了亲。头上的爱情值没有变化。

　　记得刚见到这个小不点的时候，每当爱情值下降，萨拉查就会亲亲他，效果很是明显，每次都会上升一大截。但随着年龄的增长，这招越来越不管用了。

　　“对了，表姐，表姐夫，我今晚不在家吃饭了。”

　　“为什么？你要去哪儿？”两位长辈还没说什么，怀里的小家伙却嚷嚷起来了。

　　“长大了就不能这么黏着叔叔啦，”萨拉查还没有回答表姐夫就过来抱起了罗文那，转头对萨拉查嘱咐道，“别回来太晚。”

　　12

　　萨拉查回房间的时候发现自己床上拱起了小小一团。等他爬上床的时候，即使轻手轻脚地生怕吵醒了小侄子，但等他躺下的时候还是发现罗文那睁着一双大眼睛。

　　“我吵醒你了？”

　　“你去干嘛了？”

　　萨拉查叹了口气，这难道就是攻略对象的直觉？他替罗文那掖了掖被子，隐瞒了自己去和女孩子约会的事实：“去和朋友聚会了。”

　　罗文那抿了抿嘴，眼里写满了不信，脸上满是对这个答案的不满，头上的爱情值却在上升。

　　真是谜一样的数值。

　　萨拉查低头亲了亲罗文那的眼睛，笑了笑：“晚安。”

　　13

　　萨拉查让女孩靠在自己肩上，轻声念着流传在吟游诗人口中的情诗。

　　虽然萨拉查平时总是瘫着一张脸，也不太爱说话，但他有一副公认的好嗓子。当他对着你放轻了声音，缓缓念着动人的情话，就好像你是他的唯一，很难有女孩子能感到不动心。眼前这个女生是他在这一周目的第二个攻略对象，上一个在年少轻狂的叛逆年纪，萨拉查每天晚上陪她疯到半夜很快就攻略成功了。后来两人分开后萨拉查着实松了口气，虽然作为游戏主播，熬夜对于萨拉查来说并不少见，但天天都这么熬他实在是吃不消，更别说每天回家了床上还有个等着他报告行踪的。陪朋友的理由越来越没法应付罗文那。学霸太难对付了。萨拉查看着侄子优秀的成绩单半是欣慰半是苦恼地感慨着。

　　不知不觉，新的周目也已经过了几十年，今天是罗文那的成年生日，萨拉查可不敢在外面过夜，眼前这个女孩的爱情值已经达到九十多，他想快点攻略成功赶紧回家。终于，在他闭着眼等着接受女孩吻上来的双唇的时候，脑海里想起了期待已久系统提示音。

　　然后，他还听到了某种熟悉的声音。

　　血肉破开的声音。

　　感觉到身上沾了温热的液体，萨拉查猛地睁开眼，看到女孩微张着嘴，瞪大的眼睛眼神已经涣散。而本该还没放学的罗文那，拿着刀站在她身后。

　　“……罗文那？你怎么在这？”

　　罗文那的爱情值变成零了。

　　萨拉查一直在避免罗文那与其他攻略对象见面，也一直注意着他的爱情值，虽然这几年他的爱情值越来越不稳定了，但一直都不算低，没想到今天一见到别的攻略对象一下就降到了零。

　　“和朋友出来玩？和这种朋友？玩什么？亲亲？”罗文那没有回答萨拉查的问题，冷笑了一声拔出刀，看着萨拉查语气嘲讽：“你以为我还是那个好骗的三岁小孩么？”

　　萨拉查看着他，往常总是窝在书房的安静的孩子现在满眼血丝，嘴角勾着冷笑。他又想起了戈德里克。他已经几十年没有想起他了，那个温柔的人，却在爱情值归零后变得残暴又无情。而现在，他看着罗文那，没有像上次那样转身逃走，而是伸出手：

　　“把刀放下，罗文那。你不知道自己在干什么。”

　　“别总拿对小孩子的态度对待我！”

　　“你是我侄子……”

　　“谁他妈想当你侄子？！”提起两人的身份并没有使罗文那冷静，反而像是被激怒了一样变得更加激动，他猛地揪住萨拉查的领子把他压倒在地，刀贴着他的耳边插进泥土里。

　　“我不想当你侄子！我喜欢你！我不想再看你和别人在一起了！你明不明白？！”

　　“我明白，我明白……”萨拉查努力控制着急促的心跳，抬手把人抱进怀里，轻拍着他的背，“我们可以慢慢谈……”

　　“不！你根本不明白！你只是像以前一样敷衍我！”罗文那越来越激动，伸手拔出刀就往他身上刺，萨拉查一直在防他这一下，伸手就抓住他拿刀的手，却感觉到腹部传来的剧痛。他居然有两把刀？！

　　“我恨你总把我当小孩子，我恨你总是在外面不回家，我恨你总是把别人看的比我重要……”罗文那狠狠地把刀拔出来，又狠狠地刺进去。

　　萨拉查疼的几乎缩成一团，却被压制着动弹不得，抓着罗文那的手越来越无力，血液上涌到喉咙，源源不断地溢出嘴角。

　　“……我恨你不能只属于我一个人。”罗文那低下头，吻着他的眼睛，就像他小时候每天对他做的那样。

　　我恨这个游戏。

　　失去意识之前，萨拉查想道。

　　14

　　再次在熟悉的房间醒来，萨拉查真的很想不顾形象地对这个游戏竖个中指。

　　这个游戏到底怎么回事？身为一个喜欢女性的男性玩家，它为什么一定要让我攻略男性角色？就算我不恐同也不代表我想变成同性恋好吗？

　　心累。

　　再也不想玩恋爱游戏了。

　　15

　　他又来到了王宫。

　　随便啦。他自暴自弃地想道。

　　“我会和其他人商定一个合适的日子赐你爵位，你就住王宫里，想要什么直接跟我说。”戈德里克还是跟第一周目那样热情，毫不避讳地抓着他的手，笑的很是温柔。

　　“我想找一个温柔的女人结婚生子，我不想呆在王宫，来王宫是我父母的想法。”萨拉查面无表情地说着，微微仰着头表达了他的不屑（其实他只是在看戈德里克头上的爱情值）。话音刚落国王陛下手边的餐刀已经捅进了他的胸口，戈德里克握着他的手甚至连力度都没变。

　　0。

　　“……”萨拉查很想爆粗口，刚才还是初始值50啊？！

　　“看来我只能用其他方法留住你了？”陷入黑暗前的最后印象是戈德里克一如既往的笑脸。

　　16

　　他绝对不要再进王宫了！再进王宫他就活该一辈子摆脱不了那个红发狮子！

　　17

　　“萨尔，你还记得艾丽卡表姐么？”

　　这熟悉的问话，但如果他没记错的话罗文那应该早就出生了？

　　“下周他们一家会来我们这里玩，她听说了你的成绩一直很好，她的儿子也很爱学习，想让你照顾一下他。”

　　我想拒绝。

　　18

　　萨拉查决定采取冷淡对待的方式，不强求能攻略成功但至少不要失败，只要熬到表姐表姐夫把这个难以应付的侄子带回家他就安全了。

　　于是他对罗文那的态度很是冷淡，长辈们私下里问起的时候就找了个不擅长对付小孩子的理由。接受了大人们把两个孩子睡在一起的安排，却像是把床让出来一样找各种理由根本不回家。

　　他就不信了，他和罗文那的相处时间少得可怜，那孩子还会对他有什么想法。

　　19

　　然而想象总是美好的，程序是残酷的。在表姐一家离开的前一天晚上，许久没有回家过夜的萨拉查被罗文那压在床上，少年极力保持冷静的表情，红透了的耳根却暴露了内心的不平静。

　　“萨拉查叔叔，我喜欢你。”小侄子这一周目和他相处时间不长，还习惯有些生疏地喊他叔叔，说出来的话可一点都不应该发生在叔侄之间。

　　“……”这个游戏到底怎么设置的我回去就雇人把它改了，这相处时间短的可怜我还那么冷漠他到底为什么会喜欢我？！

　　“我知道我还小，但我会努力变得更优秀的，我一定会成为配得上叔叔的人！”

　　不我不想要啊……

　　“叔叔为什么就不能喜欢我呢？！为什么连一个机会都不肯给我呢？！”

　　萨拉查一听他声音变了就知道不好，他都不用往上看就知道罗文那的爱情值归零了。他下意识抓住罗文那的双手，却抵不住他突然大的不正常的力气，窒息让他连向门外呼救都做不到。

　　恍惚间有水滴到脸上，萨拉查才发现罗文那哭了。

　　要不是在该死的程序设定，这得是多好的孩子啊，混蛋游戏把我的乖侄子还我。这周目结束前，萨拉查这样想道。

　　20

　　我不想玩了……

　　萨拉查对父母表示了不想进王宫，不喜欢小孩子，又在亲戚来的时候找理由出去直到对方走了才回家。本以为会完美避开所有会跟罗文那接触的机会，然而……

　　“你是……罗文那？都长这么大了！”

　　“您好，我是随便走走然后正好路过你们这里就想着过来看看。没有提前说一声就打扰真是非常抱歉。”

　　哦，随便走走。

　　这话说出来你自己信吗？就算是为了游戏能进行下去强行相遇也要讲究基本法好吗。

　　21

　　这一回萨拉查不打算折腾自己了，抱着一种随意的态度和罗文那相处。既不像第一次见面养成小侄子的那一周目那样宠着他，也不像上一周目那样特意冷漠待他，但让他攻略又觉得像是在诱拐小孩。

　　这种不知道该干什么的感觉太糟糕了……

　　好想查攻略。

　　22

　　不出所料罗文那果然开始追求他，他在心里默默叹了一口气没有拒绝，但他真的没法用恋人的方式和这个曾经几乎算是被自己一手养大的孩子相处。

　　之后的日子也没有因为两人的关系改变而有什么变化，只是在罗文那做出什么亲密的举动时僵硬地接受，好在爱情值没有因为他的不作回应而减少。实在不行就当养了个儿子没法娶妻好了，然而……

　　“你其实一点也不想和我在一起对不对？”

　　萨拉查目瞪口呆地看着罗文那头顶血红色的0。

　　怎么回事睡前不是还有68的吗你是做了什么噩梦才把我好不容易积攒的爱情值给清零了？！

　　想辩解什么的嘴被吻住，勒在脖子上的绸带也让他说不出话来，他激烈地挣扎着，却没有起到丝毫作用。

　　窒息的感觉糟透了，还不如让戈德里克给我一刀。丝毫没有发现自己立了个什么flag的萨拉查闭上了眼睛。

　　23

　　“我想出去游历，锻炼自己。”

　　他受不了了。进入新的周目后，萨拉查花了很长一段时间总结前不知道多少个周目的失败。

　　戈德里克这个带兵上战场的他打不过就算了，罗文那一个孩子他也打不过！

　　论系统设定的不可抗性。

　　他决定再换一条路走。于是，他从小就有意无意地表现出对周游世界的向往，在成年那天，萨拉查对父母提出了游历世界的计划。父母自然是不同意，但他做了充分的准备，逻辑清晰，语言犀利，态度坚决。最终，在他数次保证定时给他们寄信报平安后，两位大人被说服了。　　

　　打不过我还不能躲吗？

　　24

　　独自一人没有固定住所真的非常适合跑路。

　　攻略成功，找个理由就可以离开。

　　攻略失败，转身就跑。

　　虽然也有逃跑失败的经历，但是总比当初面对某些人的时候想逃也根本没有机会要好啊！

　　25

　　萨拉查试了试同时跟几个女孩子交往，发现可行。

　　Get√

　　他后来又尝试了一下跟男生交往，发现虽然和女生不太一样，但是还是挺好攻略的。

　　Get√

　　26

　　萨拉查看着任务面板的攻略成功人数，心里一阵欣慰。回家那天指日可待！

　　果然不是每个人都会像某两个人一样捉摸不清的。

　　该不会是boss吧？

　　27

　　萨拉查以为难搞的攻略对象只有那两个，毕竟这又不是RPG还需要打副本，boss有两个难道还不够吗？

　　遇见赫尔加真的只是个意外，他以为睁眼会是作为重生点的自家房间，没想到看到的是一张温柔的笑脸。和头上的简介和爱情值。

　　我才刚被追杀……放过我吧让我歇会儿……

　　28

　　赫尔加是个医生，还是个超级温柔的大好人。和戈德里克的包容宠溺不同，和罗文那带有憧憬尊敬的感觉也不同，他耐心温和。

　　完全是个天使。

　　但·我·真·的·不·想·攻·略·他。欺骗他的感情会让我很有罪恶感的。不知道为什么赫尔加非常难攻略，曾经尝试过攻略赫尔加却发现爱情值变化及其微小，于是萨拉查便打算放弃这个攻略角色。

　　在拒绝了赫尔加不知道多少次的挽留之后，他站起身表示真的有事该走了，突然感到一阵眩晕，双腿一软就向旁边倒去。赫尔加赶紧扶住他抱在怀里。

　　“我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉……”

　　“什……么？”

　　“我只是不想让你走。”

　　“……”算了，至少这次是个温柔的死法。

　　29

　　萨拉查躺在床上，闭着眼睛在脑海里打开游戏界面，盯着已“攻略对象：7/10”默默咬牙。现在是他在这个游戏的第几个周目他已经不想去想，游戏里的可攻略对象没有他想象的那么多，而且攻略难度也在增加，从最开始的用他（非常有限的）已知的恋爱套路可以攻略，到最后不得不使出浑身解数去哄骗攻略对象，还面临着对方的爱情值随时可能清零的情况。比起为了增加爱情值而绞尽脑汁，面对0爱情值而进入屠杀模式的攻略对象才最让人心累。n周目下来萨拉查体验了各种各样千奇百怪的死法，追杀对象男女都有，最扯的一种是被一个激动的女孩子的指甲划破了动脉流血而死。

　　每当这个时候萨拉查就深深地感到来自游戏的恶意，无论攻略对象是柔弱娇小也好，健壮勇猛也好，开启屠杀模式就是无敌，无论他学了多少防身术都没用，无论带多少武器都没用！没用！

　　除此之外，他还有三个绝对避不开的“boss”：

　　如果他进了王宫，那他必然要面对戈德里克。

　　如果他待在家，就一定会和罗文那见面。

　　如果他出门游历，和赫尔加的相遇就无法避免。

　　为什么恋爱游戏还要设置boss的存在……

　　对戈德里克，发好友卡，被杀；不想呆在宫里，被杀；君臣关系当挡箭牌，还是被杀；如果是妥协了同意和他在一起，就会因为跟别人来往太亲密（只不过多说了两句话啊？）被杀。

　　对罗文那，同意交往，他觉得你在敷衍他，被杀；不同意交往，直接被杀。

　　对赫尔加，完全不知道怎么回事什么时候就被喂了毒药。

　　跪求攻略。

　　30

　　“萨拉查？萨拉查？”赫尔加伸手在萨拉查眼前晃了晃，“想什么呢？发了好久的呆。”

　　“没什么。”

　　萨拉查左思右想，还是决定出门游历，毕竟这样碰见的人多，还有三个攻略对象他就能结束这个该死的游戏了。

　　然而这只是想想——他刚出门就看见了开诊所的赫尔加。

　　“……”走不了了。

　　萨拉查看着手里的红茶，犹豫了一下还是喝了，反正要是下毒他想躲也躲不掉，负责做饭的是赫尔加嘛。

　　“萨拉查，”赫尔加抿了抿嘴，犹豫了一下。

　　萨拉查看着他发红的耳尖，想都不用想就知道接下来他要说什么，果然不该和这杯茶的。

　　“我喜欢你，我想和你在一起。”

　　果然。

　　唉。萨拉查在心里默默叹了口气，如果赫尔加是个女的，这种温柔又超会做饭的女孩子要放在现实他肯定想追她。

　　【哗~\\(≧▽≦)/~】

　　“What the……？！”萨拉查被脑海里突然想起的音乐吓的打翻了手里的茶杯，差点爆了粗口。他看着攻略成功的界面目瞪口呆：已成功攻略特殊角色：1/？。想起成功攻略时平淡的系统提示音，赫尔加的提示音不仅欢快激昂，连界面都有特效。

　　真是boss啊？！

　　我做了什么为什么这次攻略成功了？我还没说话？

　　31

　　他以为攻略赫尔加成功（虽然他完全不明白怎么成功的）他就可以找别的可攻略角色了，

　　然而并不。

　　系统像是关闭了游历这条支线一样，萨拉查再没碰上能攻略的其他角色，倒是每次都还是能遇见赫尔加。

　　看着从7/10变成8/10，萨拉查觉得，

　　他应该是到boss关了。

　　32

　　萨拉查决定先攻略罗文那，他真的超不想去见戈德里克，他需要时间摆脱一下心里阴影。

　　那个人杀自己亲妹妹的时候眼睛都没眨一下啊！他捅死自己的时候连笑容的弧度都没变啊！就算是系统的设定也很可怕啊！

　　然而罗文那他也不想攻略，那是他（曾经）亲手养大的侄（儿）子啊！这是乱伦啊！

　　干脆和赫尔加结婚算了真不想去找这两个超危险人士……

　　33

　　“萨拉查叔叔，我……”

　　来了！

　　“我想……”

　　“不行。”果然还是过不去心里那道坎，虽然萨拉查很清楚这个世界的亲人都是虚拟的，但是他仍然感到无法面对他们。

　　真是恶心的恶趣味。

　　“我知道你想说什么，罗文那。你还年轻，你怎么知道你未来不会后悔？而且我们是叔侄，这种乱伦关系你要我怎么面对我们的父母……”天我在说什么……跟他说这些到底有什么用，明明只是个靠着一个莫名其妙的数值来决定感情的……

　　【哗~\\(≧▽≦)/~】

　　“啊？”

　　被罗文那猛地抱住的人傻了。

　　已成功攻略特殊角色：2/？。

　　34

　　无论这个游戏有多迷，胜利就在眼前了。

　　大概。

　　35

　　“叔叔，宫里事物繁杂，有什么需要可以给我写信。”

　　“好的，我会记得寄一些宫里的藏书给你。”

　　“萨拉查，好好照顾自己。”

　　“我会的，谢谢。”

　　虽然两人好像相处的很融洽但还是有种修罗场的感觉？

　　36

　　“昨晚睡得好吗？萨尔？房间满意吗？”

　　“劳您费心，陛下，我很满意。”

　　“这里只有我们两人，不用这么拘谨啦！叫我名字也没关系。”

　　“戈德里克。”萨拉查僵硬地由着国王牵着他的手来到饭桌前，看着餐刀努力忍着转身想跑的冲动。托被这位陛下捅死了不知道多少次的福，他现在只要看到戈德里克和（无论什么类型的）刀和剑同框出现他就心里发憷。

　　“别发呆，萨尔，尝尝餐点合不合你胃口。今天天气很好，你想去打猎吗？还是想去野餐？”

　　“没事不着急，你先吃早餐，慢慢想。”

　　每天都是这样。

　　“萨尔，听说XXX镇有……你想去看看吗？”

　　“萨尔，XX地的……十分讨喜，你想养一只吗？”

　　“萨尔，X国进贡了……，你看看有没有什么喜欢的？”

　　……

　　陛下您都没有工作要做的吗？！

　　总算明白那些女孩子们为什么总是对着那些不科学的汤姆苏人设脸红心跳嗷嗷叫了，简直犯规。但我一不是少女，二不缺钱，你这种掷千金来搏美人一笑的总裁行为对我没用啊？

　　除此之外，他还要忍受戈德里克随时随地的动手动脚。这个人完全不在乎有没有人在场，说话说着说着就转头搂着他亲一个，偏偏他还不敢太激烈地反抗，生怕他的爱情值跟过山车似的一下归零了，随手不知道从哪抽出一把刀或者剑就往他身上捅。

　　真的很痛。

　　好想报警。

　　37

　　这种过分亲昵又没有挑明的暧昧关系持续了好几年，萨拉查经常被一群臣民明嘲暗讽，然后看着他们表示王后这个位置应该由怎样怎样的女人来做，不由得感慨在这个强行把人掰弯的世界观里原来还有人知道男人不能给男人当王后这种常识。他也曾碰见过下人们私下里打赌什么时候国王陛下会立公爵大人为后，还在心里默默担心了一下万一戈德里克听到了心血来潮把他立后该怎么办。不过戈德里克对于这些言论向来不予理睬，这让他暗暗松了口气，反正戈德里克不管他也不想做什么改变。虽然他不是那种会对汤姆苏尖叫的小女孩，但也忍不住感慨一句：

　　这种被人宠着护着能够恃宠而骄的感觉真是太·棒·了·

　　和戈德里克在一起的时候萨拉查都在担心着他的爱情值会不会因为他对亲昵举动的下意识闪躲而下降（这不能怪他，他对戈德里克的笑容有心里阴影，偏偏这位陛下还特别爱笑），完全没注意到自己已经完全被宠坏了，连领地被一步步入侵了都没发现。

　　明明最开始的时候还会保持着距离，还会避开那些过分热情的举动，什么时候开始习惯的？又是什么时候开始接受的？

　　一般来讲，当人们疑惑自己什么时候开始怎样的时候，答案往往都已经不重要了。

　　戈德里克把萨拉查压在床上的时候他根本连抬头都懒得抬，也懒得去想这次又是因为什么让爱情值归零了，所以当嘴唇被吻住的时候（重点，没有血腥味）他一定露出了很傻的表情，因为戈德里克一下没忍住笑了出来。

　　“怎么这么惊讶？我也不是第一次亲你，虽然以前最多亲亲嘴角。”

　　“……”不你根本就不懂这是你第一次真正意义上的吻我啊以前你一吻我就代表着我又要被你杀回重生点了。

　　“可别说你不知道，我都做的这么明显了。”

　　“……”哦不不不我知道你要说什么……

　　“我爱你，萨尔。”

　　不，你不爱我。

　　在这里的是萨拉查，或是萝丝，或是其他什么人，你都会这么说。你只是因为程序设定而已，你可以宠我爱我，也可以这样去爱别人。

　　你不爱我，所以，我也不爱你。

　　“可我不爱你。”

　　【哗~\\(≧▽≦)/~恭喜玩家！】

　　【已成功攻略特殊角色：3/3！恭喜玩家！】

　　【已成功攻略角色：10/10！恭喜玩家！】

　　【游戏已完成，请玩家在十秒内退出游戏】

　　【10】

　　“什……什么？为什么……”

　　【9】

　　“我爱你，萨尔，我爱你。”那人只是一遍遍地亲吻他，眼中是不变的温柔。

　　【8】

　　【7】

　　【6】

　　【5】

　　【4】

　　【3】

　　【2】

　　【1】

　　“再见，萨尔。”

　　38

　　萨拉查醒来的时候，迷茫了很久才反应过来这是他家。现实里的，他真正的家。他在床头找到了自己的手机，发现现在和他打开那个游戏才相隔了一天。他打开没电了自动休眠的电脑，游戏还开着，存档一片空白。

　　不过是一场梦。

　　39

　　他茫然地打开推特，发现真的只过了一天，而他的粉丝们，还在兴致勃勃地讨论着那个恋爱游戏。他突然怒上心头，第一次对自己的粉丝感到无比的厌恶。他把键盘敲的啪嗒啪嗒响，洋洋洒洒写了一大篇，当然不是骂粉丝的，Snake从来不骂人（很快就有特例了），他把这个游戏狠狠地骂了一通，从坑人的设定到谜一样的数值，都骂了一遍，并表示很生气所以短期内不再做视频后就下线了。

　　然而因为他难得发火，反而间接安利了更多人去玩，这就是他不知道的了。

　　在把心里的火气一口气发泄了出去后，忽略从心底冒出来的酸涩，他去浴室泡了个澡，觉得自己很久没这么轻松了。

　　发了那一篇推特后萨拉查就把电脑关了，然后懒洋洋地在家宅了起来（他拒绝出去见任何人），拒绝一切通讯工具。所以他自然不知道自己的邮件和手机都被信息撑爆了。

　　40

　　直到晚上萨拉查才拿起手机看了一眼，然后就被未接来电和未读邮件吓到了。看着这个陌生号码萨拉查还没来得及想这是谁这个号码又打来了。他刚接起来就手一抖差点把手机扔出去。

　　就算对方的声音因为电子有些失真，但他绝对不会认错的——

　　这是戈德里克的声音！

　　41

　　“您好？您还在吗？我……”

　　『滴——』萨拉查面无表情地挂了电话，面无表情地把对方拉进黑名单，面无表情地扔了手机。

　　我刚刚没有接谁的电话，我什么都不知道。

　　42

　　戈德里克看着被挂掉的电话愣住了，心底突然涌出一股火气。

　　“怎么？人见人爱的交际花格兰芬多先生碰壁了？”旁边的同事看着他拿着电话的傻样调笑道。

　　“谁知道这人怎么回事？”戈德里克恼火地挠了挠头发，打了这么多通电话对方都没有接，终于接了又是这个态度，任他脾气再好也有点生气，“接起电话一句话都没说，也不等别人说完话就挂掉，真是没礼貌。”

　　“这位Snake可是youtuber圈里出了名的温和有耐心，这是他第一次公开骂人，正好你是第一次做恋爱游戏，两个第一次。”同事无视了他不爽的表情，笑得猥琐。

　　“滚。”

　　“好了好了，虽然被骂的挺惨，但反而引了更多的人来玩，我们也没有什么损失啊，用得着那么在意吗？”

　　“不，我就不信了。区区一条小蛇我都搞不懂我就不姓格兰芬多！”

　　43

　　萨拉查打开门的时候耳边响起了命运呵呵笑的声音。

　　而戈德里克看着开门的人觉得自己听到了丘比特吹的小喇叭。

　　“等等——我是来找……”

　　“没有这个人！”

　　“我发誓我没有恶意我们可以谈谈——”

　　“不你找错人了！”

　　两个大男人就这样隔着一扇门展开了拉锯战，院子外围了一圈看热闹的人。当萨拉查终于反应过来他已经不在游戏里了，眼前这人也不是高高在上的国王了，于是他果断朝着围观的人喊道：“请帮我报警！”

　　“不！我们只是有点误会！”戈德里克反应也很快，“我是他男朋友！”

　　“What？？！！！”

　　44

　　两人就这样开始了你追我躲的相处方式，对此两人周围的人都表示不可思议。

　　“之前也有人对萨拉查这么死打烂缠，被他毫不留情地揍了一顿还以骚扰罪给告了，这次不仅没揍人连报警都没有诶！”萨拉查的某大学同学这么惊叹。

　　“第一次见到戈德里克犯花痴我有点瘆得慌……”来自某个犹豫着要不要拨打医院电话的戈德里克幼时好友。

　　Snake在推特消失了一个月后，终于发了一条信息：

　　『我和做那个差劲的游戏的家伙在一起了。』

　　又消失了两个月后，他发了一张结婚请柬的照片。

　　『结婚了。』

　　

　　END

　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　番外1

　　直到结婚前萨拉查才知道自己还真有个远房亲戚叫罗文那，自己小时候还经常带着他玩。

　　“你看你俩感情多好，你以前还说以后要娶他呢。”斯莱特林妈妈拿着相册感慨道，“当时只觉得童言无忌，结果你现在真的要和一个男人结婚了。”

　　萨拉查沉默地看着相片里两个穿着裙子的小男孩，觉得被掰弯真不是自己的错。

 

　　番外2

　　戈德里克带着萨拉查去见了很多自己的好友，包括从小玩到大的。

　　“你好呀！我是赫尔加，戈德里克的青梅竹马。”

　　赫尔加是个可爱的女孩子，但他还是不能娶她。

　　突然，想悔婚。会被追杀吗？

　　萨拉查打了个寒颤，默默握紧了戈德里克的手，看着某人凑过来的大脸，突然觉得自己有点太贪心了，明明这样就很好了。

　　他闭上眼，微微前倾迎接了某人的亲吻。

　　这个人，他很好。

**Author's Note:**

> 爱情值被我写的有点迷……文笔有限抱歉，来解释一下好了  
> 爱情值是玩家对角色的感情数值，三位特殊攻略角色最特殊的地方就是比普通角色更人性化和复杂，普通角色可以用套路，特殊就不行了（很明显）。但真要攻略的话其实也不是难事（只要萨拉查再渣一点的话）。  
> 不知道有没有人看出来，萨拉查只要认真考虑了他们在一起的可能性（像赫尔加和罗文那），或是真的在乎了他们之间的感情（像戈德里克），就攻略成功了。


End file.
